Look before you leap
by Kosette
Summary: Let's take a look at how things were doing back at the good old days, back when they were all still kids cause I really missed the good time they had in konoha. Will you come with me?


Um, I'm back? I can explain the long period of absence with a 'no time' but you probably won't believe me so I I'll just have a few last words before people start shooting…

Me: Please don't hurt me…

People: Silence, I kill you.*bang*

Me:*dies*(not that it makes much of a difference)

* * *

It was an ordinary afternoon in Konohaville, the sun was hanging proudly in the clear blue sky as the birds in the trees- woah, woah, woah hold up. Nobody cares how bright the sun is and all that crap. Now let's see how our two famous (or should I cay infamous in Naruto's case) ninjas are doing, shall we?

"You're not getting away with this! Naruto! Get back here ya brat!" a shout tore through the before silent halls of the ninja academy as a familiar mop of blonde was seen dashing through the classroom door and stumbling whilst giggling deliriously away. Dashing for all he was worth, Naruto carelessly flung himself out of the window ignoring the cries of a certain brunette teacher and his furious female classmates.

"Heads up people!" he yelled,as the crowd of pupils gasped as scattered, leaving Naruto to land on a very unfortunate Shikamaru who _was _happily dozing off under his favorite tree until, well, you know.

The genius rubbed the now forming bruise on his forehead gingerly. He glared at the ninja through sleep glazed eyes, " Not you again…geez you could have at least looked before leaping like that, troublesome…" Naruto grinned stupidly at his friend whom he met through countless detentions.

He really didn't understand this guy, I mean, he sleeps all the time but always seems to be so tired, seriously, what's up with that? But anyway, "heh heh, sorry Shika, oops, gotta go. See you soon, I hope." Naruto said and took off again, of which not long after a trail of angry females were hot on his heels.

Okay, let's take a look inside the classroom, which was now mostly empty anyway, besides a stuttering teacher, a very pissed off Uchiha and a few other dumbfounded boys.

Sasuke said, "Iruka-sensei, may I please be excused? I wish to retrieve a certain something that was stolen by a certain blonde idiot." Iruka replied with a defeated sigh, "do what you have to, half the class is gone anyway, oh but if you do catch up to him, make sure to bring him back so I can give him a piece of my mind." Bowing slightly, Sasuke smirked darkly, "with pleasure, Iruka-sensei." And with that, he too was out of the class.

Finally gathering his bearings, the teacher cleared his throat and took in the stride. "So, even though more than half the class is gone, don't think you'll be spared from homework." His sentence was accompanied by a symphony of groans and moans snapping the boys into the reality of the situation, after all, this was just a normal day in Konoha.

"Naruto I'm warning you, give Sasuke back his phone this instant!" shirked Sakura, of whom was leading the girls on their mission to search and destroy. The kunoichi's muttered their agreement and prepared to charge at the class clown but was stopped by a voice, "Girl's." the mob stopped abruptly and did a 180 degrees turn to gawk at a lone figure among the trees.

"But Sasuke," reasoned Ino, who was the first to recover from the shock of having been addressed by _the_ prince for the first time in her life, "He might use it to, to blackmail you or something…" "I will handle it myself, and you girls would really help by getting back to school. Iruka-sensei will not be happy but at least your punishment will be lighter. Now go."

There was a moment of pin drop silence which was only broken by a,"Kya~ Sasuke-kun cares about us!" "Ohmygod, I think I'm gonna faint…" "Sasuke-kun! We love you!"

"Girls, girls! Since Sasuke-kun has ordered us to, we shall all go back. Let's move!" Sakura immediately took charge and lead the whole troop of squealing fangirls away. Sasuke rubbed the bridge of his nose irritably as he tried to block off all the noise the girls were making and focus on his mission.

Naruto sulked from his hiding spot. What did Sasuke have that he didn't? He had good looks, determination heck he had even more than Sasuke if he didn't say so himself. Naruto giggled at that thought.

"You know, if you are gonna hide, at least make it believable and keep that unbelievably large mouth of yours close." Sasuke appeared behind him startling the living daylights out of the blonde. Using the moment as an advantage, he then proceeded to take his phone from the palm of Naruto's right hand but was harshly slapped away.

Sasuke was quickly loosing his patience and suddenly found the idea of pounding this dobe to the ground very appealing. "What is your problem?" Sasuke growled lowly keeping his anger in check. Uchiha control, you can do this…

Naruto who was so angry before, froze. Yes, why did he steal this bastard's phone? Ah, now he remembered. Earlier this morning, dog-breath and him made a bet, and unfortunately, Naruto, being Naruto, lost. 'Damn you Kiba' "i…it was Kiba's fault…here, take your stupid phone, I could care less anyway."

Sasuke snorted, "so even against a dog, you lose, what a dobe." Naruto flared, "hey, at least I had enough brains to know that was definitely better than kissing you!"

"………what?"

* * *

**TBC**

Oh. I still won't be updating quickly and all, but I hope that you will read my stories when they do come^ ^ thank you! Oh and please do review, make this poor lady happy of I really will kill myself…XDD


End file.
